Episode 9754 (26th April 2019)
Plot The police call at No.1 with news of Carla. Gemma is still suffering morning sickness. Rita and Paul push her to both go the medical centre and to tell Chesney about the baby. Eileen teases Seb again about Alina and tells him not to give up on her, asking a reluctant Jan to join her in encouraging the lad. Peter informs Johnny that the police’s report was that Carla has withdrawn money and has been seen going into the squat. Admitting that she informed the police of his previous visit, Kate tells Johnny to go with Peter to find her. Toyah questions Nick about his forthcoming meeting with the loss adjuster, digging for answers as to what he knows. Paul helps Gemma collect the last of her things from No.5. Chesney is sorry to see her go. Desperate for her own man, Moira makes it clear to Toyah that she fancies Imran. Peter breaks into the squat and gets heavy with a man inside when he admits that Carla was there. Johnny pulls him away and gives the man his number, saying it’ll be worth his while if he sees Carla again and informs them. When Chesney finds Gemma feeling faint in the street he insists on taking her to the medical centre. As Peter nervously smokes a cigarette outside the squat, Carla and the man watch him from inside the house. The man insists she leaves before she brings more trouble upon them. Jan almost hits Mary on his bike and she falls, hurting her wrist. Moira takes her to the medical centre, although she’s more interested in Jan than the hurt woman. Nick meets Jo Lafoe at the community centre, pushing for another order. While waiting for a doctor, Moira fusses over Jan more than an upset Mary. Gemma manages to stop Chesney waiting with her for her appointment. Unaware that his father is tempted by a whisky bottle of the sideboard, Simon tries to be encouraging towards him. Once he’s out of the way, Peter pours a large glass and struggles with his desire to drink it. Upon Eileen’s suggestion, Seb has booked himself into the nail salon so he can chat to Alina again. She agrees to spend her break time with him. She spots his HIV medication and questions him as to why he’s taking pills, demanding the truth from him. Jo is reluctant to do more business with Underworld until the company is in the clear with the police. Gemma voices her fears to Dr Gaddas that she’s going to be an unfit parent. Peter starts to knock back the whisky. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Kate Brooks *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Squatter - Tom Follows *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Gaddas's office *Jamila House *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Brightwell Estate squat and road outside *Nail Sparkle and road outside Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Johnny follow up another sighting of Carla; Chesney insists that Gemma sees a doctor; and Seb has a manicure in order to spend time with Alina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,759,329 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes